A Napple Sorbet and Tea
by NewPaladin
Summary: Troubled after losing what she had considered her home, Gwendolyn visits the Pooka Village for some distraction.


Happens during Gwendolyn's story. I think shortly before the lava level, after Gwendolyn brought the ring Oswald gave her to her father. Also, yay fic. Yay, Odin Sphere. Awesome game (and beautiful, apart from the back issues of several characters). Written for fic_promptly on dreamwidth: Any, a napple sorbet on the house.

* * *

Gwendolyn was still inwardly reeling from her decision to leave her home for good when she ported into the Pooka Village for the first time. She had refused to return ho– to her father on her own, but she still felt homeless – the old castle didn't feel like home yet. It was just the place she was staying at. Myris made the castle feel a bit familiar, but…

Standing in the town square – or at least what she assumed was the town square –, she looked around. There was the restaurant the Pooka merchant told her about to her right and a café to her left. Gwendolyn hadn't eaten since returning from the battle against her possessed father a few hours ago, but she didn't feel any hunger. Still, she knew she had to eat and so she chose the café, in the hope to get something light.

The Pooka server greeted her with a happy, friendly 'hello'. Gwendolyn offered her a shaky smile and sat at the lone table in the front room. The pooka handed her the menu and took a few steps back to give her space.

Gwendolyn quickly scanned the menu; there wasn't much choice. In fact, there were barely more than three dishes. "I think I'd like a napple sorbet," Gwendolyn said after a while, smiling, as she handed back the menu.

"Thank you, it'll be just a moment," the pooka answered chirpy and walked into the kitchen.

Gwendolyn took a deep breath when she was alone and looked around. The café was stuffed with shelves stuffed with tableware and flowers. They were towering over her. Gwendolyn sighed and looked down at her hands.

What was she supposed to do now? Her father had used her and treated her like an object that he could swap for the ring Titrel. And Oswald? Her husband? He had accepted her father's proposition. He had bought her. And yet… He had battled a dragon for her. Would he go so far just because he wanted a wife? He was thought to be a monster; would a monster want a wife?

Gwendolyn sighed again. Even though she was apprehensive, she needed to confront Oswald. She had decided to stay with him, but if he didn't give her an answer, then…

"Here it is," the pooka called loudly and Gwendolyn startled out of her thoughts. She smiled at the server as she placed the plate in front of her. Gwendolyn expected the pooka to step back again, but she remained standing next to the table, looking at Gwendolyn's face with open concern. "Are you not feeling well?"

Gwendolyn swallowed and averted her gaze. "No, I'm alright, thank you." She gingerly picked up her spoon.

"Are you sure? Do you want a warm cup of tea? Our tea is very soothing."

"I…" Gwendolyn looked the pooka in the eye. She seemed sympathetic and caring – not unlike Myris. "Yes, thank you." Gwendolyn nodded.

"I'll be back in a second," the pooka said, patted Gwendolyn's hand and rushed into the kitchen. Gwendolyn sighed and took a bite of the napple sorbet. It was delicious, but Gwendolyn didn't really have the presence of mind to appreciate it. She was more worried about the fact that she had shown her doubts so openly to a person she didn't know.

The pooka really was back after a minute and placed a cup of steaming tea in front of Gwendolyn. "Thank you," Gwendolyn repeated and took a sip. The tea was slightly bitter and very strong, but after a second, the bitterness disappeared and only the pleasant taste of a herb that Myris had often used in her hearty muffins was left – Gwendolyn couldn't recall its name, but she knew she had always loved it. It tasted… a bit like home.

Gwendolyn set down the cup with a genuine smile on her face. "See," the pooka said, grinning, "a good ol' cup of tea always helps."

"You're right." Gwendolyn took another bite of her napple sorbet and, when the sorbet touched her tongue, she at once noticed how strongly her body yearned for food. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," the pooka replied, winking at Gwendolyn," and the sorbet is on the house."

"You don't need to–"

"I do. By the way, I'm Meliene."

"I'm Gwendolyn. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
